EP020
Summary Alex, Nikki, and Salvadore arrive at Fuchsia City and reach the Fuchsia Gym. Before he can enter, however, Pam and an older man walk out of the Gym. Alex asks if Pam has challenged the Gym Leader yet, but Pam looks at Alex and says that the Gym Leader isn't even there. The older man explains that the Gym Leader is not at the Gym. The man then goes onto tell Alex that the Gym use Poison Pokemon. Alex is surprised by this, and the comment catches Pam's attention. At this, Pam, abruptly decides to go find a Pokemon Center, and as she walks away Alex wishes her luck. Pam smiles and continues walking. In that moment, Aya appeared and asks who Alex and his friends are. Alex asks if she is the Gym Leader, saying that he's come to challenge her for a Gym Badge. Aya smiles and is embarrassed and she starts rubbing the back of his head remembering that as a Gym Leader, she has to be available to take Gym Challenges. At this, Pam walks over to Aya, saying that she's ready for her Gym Challenge. At the Gym Battle Field, the referee explains that this battle will be a 2 on 2 battle, and at this Aya sends out her first Pokemon, Koffing. Pam then sends out her first Pokemon, Clefairy. Pam orders Clefairy to use Pound but Koffing defended himself with Smokescreen. Aya uses Smokescreen as her advantage to tell Koffing to use Tackle to attack. Koffing does so, smashing right into Clefairy and sending it flying. Clefairy smashes right into the ground, and is declared unable to battle by the referee. Pam then sends out her final Pokemon, Eevee. Pam tells Eevee to attack with Tackle. Eevee does so, sending Koffing flying back. Force of tackle knocks Koffing right out, and the referee declares it unable to battle. Aya then sends out her final Pokemon, Venonat, which Alex checks on his Pokedex. Pam tries to get Venonat with Tackle again, but Venonat dodges easily. Venonat uses Sleep Powder, but Eevee manages to use Dig and defended himslef at the last minute. Aya tell Venonat to focus and then use Tackle. Venonat does so, waiting for Eevee to emerge and then smashes into it using Tackle. Aya tells Venonat to use Pysbeam, which Eevee dodges before smashing into Venonat with Tackle. Venonat then uses Tackle and Eevee uses Tackle. The two attacks hit as both Pokemon are knocked back. The two Pokemon the stand facing each other. Both of them are very tired, but Venonat falls down first and is declared unable to battle by the Gym's referee. Aya congratulates Pam for a great battle, and presents her with a Soul Badge for her victory. Alex isn't about to let Pam get all the glory however, and vows to get his Badge next. The episode ends with Alex and Pam squaring off, their rivalry renewed. Major Events * Alex and his friends arrive in Fuchsia City and meet Aya, the local Gym Leader * Pam is revealed to have obtained a Clefairy * Pam's Eevee is revealed to know Tackle and Dig * Pam defeats Aya in a Gym Battle, and earns the Soul Badge Characters Humans * Alex * Nikki * Salvadore * Pam Oak * Aya (debut) Pokemon * Koffing (Aya's) * Venonat (Aya's, debut) * Clefairy (Pam's) * Eevee (Pam's) Pokedex entries Category:Episodes Category:1 Season Episodes